Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix
by emilygranger
Summary: Harry and his friends have yet another adventure at Hogwarts in their 5th year. Will Voldemort kill Harry this time?? Find out.
1. Harry's Surprise

Harry Potter was Indeed a very unusual boy. For he was a wizard with an everlasting curse scar on his forehead.  
  
Harry woke up in his room with a start. He then realized that his scar was hurting him. He clutched it. The pain lasted about two minutes. He had had a dream that he was being taken away by Voldemort. The Dark Lord who wanted to kill him. He was being taken away from him from his own house!!! He was being bound to a rock when he looked into the red slits that were Voldemort's eyes. His scar started to burn so much he woke up. "Get up NOW!" He heard the voice of Aunt Petunia. "I'm coming," he said.  
  
When he got down stairs he saw the usual - Uncle Vernon with his nose buried in a newspaper, Dudley sitting next to him with a pint of Grapefruit Juice (he was still on his diet), and Aunt Petunia looking for more food for her little Dudley-kins to eat.  
  
Then came the voice of Uncle Vernon. "You know it is Dudley's Birthday today, boy. ( he saw about 40 presents in the living room)You will be staying here while we go to the amusement park with some of his friends."  
  
"I'm staying here?" Harry asked in amazement  
  
"Yes, and if I see one thing out of order you will regret it!!!"  
  
So Harry sat down across from him and began to drink his rather small cup of Grapefruit juice. He thought merrily about what he was going to do while every one was gone. He had the TV, Dudley's PlayStation, and his electric toys. Of course he could never let the Dursleys know that he had been using his stuff or he will probably be stuffed back into the cupboard under the stairs. He went upstairs to send a letter to Siruis to tell him about the advantage the Dursleys were giving him. But when he walked in he found - much to his delight - Errol, Ron's owl, laying on the ground unconscious with a note tied to his leg. He hadn't gotten an owl from Ron in his whole month back from Hogwarts. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry I haven't written to you all this month Errol was on business for Percy (he's way too obsessed with his job at the ministry). Anyway ask your Aunt and Uncle if you can come over. We will come and get you on July 26th if they say yes. If they say no then we will still come and get you. Just ask them to let them know that we are coming. This time we will be traveling from a car from the ministry. Send your reply back with Errol, but please have Hedwig go with him - to make sure he gets back. Thanks. See you on July 26th.  
  
Ron The 26th of July was 2 weeks from now!!! Harry went down stairs to ask Uncle Vernon. "Uncle Vernon, may I please have a word?" "What is it, boy?" "Ron, you know my friend from school wants to pick me up from here on July 26th. Of course if you say no I can just write to Siruis telling him that you guys won't let me go b/c I already told him that I am." (he lied) Uncle Vernon's face started to turn purple he was thinking. "Fine you write to that ruddy friend of yours that you will be ready!" He said in an angry voice. "And they better be coming by car this time!" "Don't worry they are." He replied. So he ran back upstairs to send Errol and Hedwig to tell Ron that they said yes. He also told gave Hedwig another letter telling Siruis that he would be there by July 26th and to tell him of his new freedom that he got today. When he was done the Dursleys left with a last yell from Uncle Vernon, "Don't mess ANYTHING up or you WILL BE SORRY!" And he slammed the door shut. Harry ran down stairs, hopped on the couch, and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels when he heard a familiar name on the news - Siruis Black - It said that he had been sited around a large muggle community. Harry ran upstairs and rummaged in his desk drawer for a piece of parchment. He found one and wrote:  
  
Dear Siruis,  
  
The muggle news has just said that you have been sited near a large muggle community. Are you trying to get back in Azkaban or something?? A dozen muggles could have seen you. Dumbledore is still trying to get your name cleared! Please don't do it again. I cant bear the thought of you being back in Azkaban.  
  
Harry  
  
With that harry folded the note up and went into Dudleys room to play PlayStation while he waited for Hedwig to come back.. (A/N: That's the end of the first Chapter - hope you like it! It will probably take a while to get the next chapter up thisis my first time. Please R/R! also I know it is really short but the next one will be longer!) 


	2. The Burrow

            When the Dursleys got home Harry was watching TV. He immediately shut it off as he heard the door open and heard uncle Vernon's voice. "Boy, where are you?!" as he spotted him he said "I'm checking the house now and I swear if I find anything out of order you will be out of here as fast as you can say gone!"

            So uncle Vernon searched the house and spotting nothing sent Harry up to his room (Harry had no idea as to why though). When he got up there he heard a gentle tap at the window and let Hedwig in. He found no reply from either Ron or Siruis. Of course, he didn't really expect one from Ron but at least one from Siruis. But there was none so Harry decided to add to the letter. Why didn't you respond to my last letter? With that he folded it up and tied it to Hedwig's leg and let her out the window. It was about 10:00 already. Wow, time really passed by quickly, he thought. So he took off his glasses and went to bed.

He was floating through mid air as though he was on strings. He floated into a dark forest. His scar started to hurt like crazy he started to yell and then he stopped floating. He was falling. Falling right into Lord Voldemort's opened arms! 

            He woke up screaming! He stopped abruptly noticing that he could hear footsteps running through the hallway. He quickly put on his glasses as Uncle Vernon slammed his door opened. "Why are you screaming you filthy little piece of vermon?!" He hissed quietly as to not wake up any one else. 

            "Nothing. It was Nothing," Harry said.

            "Nothing? If you scream like that one more time for nothing as you say you will be out of this house for sure!"

            He slammed the door shut and stomped his way back to his bedroom. Harry's scar wasn't hurting anymore but he thought that he should tell someone. But who? Not Hermione or Ron they would be freaked out. Not Siruis he hasn't responded to anything. So he then started to write to Dumbledore when he heard a small hissing voice that seemed similar to Voldemort's. It said I may not have gotten to you in your dream but I will get you at Hogwarts! He was freaked out and said who's there even though he knew it was Voldemort. No one replied so he decided to add that in the letter too. He sent Hedwig off with it (she had come back from her last journey) and she soared through the clear night sky. He went back sleep but instead all he saw this time in his dream was his mother – and father – playing with him as he was only about eight months old. It felt weird to watch the 8 month old baby that was himself being played with by his parents. He tried to hold back his tears but couldn't.

             In the morning he woke up his eyes wet with tears he wiped them away, got dresses, and went downstairs. He saw the Dursleys each sitting at the table drinking their grapefruit quart and eyeing him suspiciously. He wondered what was wrong. Then came the thought of last might when he screamed of course he would have told Aunt Petunia and Dudley would probably be eavesdropping so he sat down anyway and started to drink his small cup of grapefruit juice when he heard the faint whisper again. I'll get you at Hogwarts. It was Voldemort's voice. He pretended that he didn't he it and continued drinking his grapefruit juice without another word said. Time passed as the days went by there was no other voices to be heard. He did get a note back from Dumbledore but all it said was to tell him about his scar and the voice at school. He woke up on the 26th and realized that Ron was coming to get him today! He quickly packed all of his stuff and retrieved his wand and school books from under the cupboard where he was forced to keep them until school started again. And not knowing when Ron and his family were going to come he grabbed Hedwig and her cage and his trunk and struggled with it down the stairs. Aunt Petunia caught site of him and said "What do you think you're doing?"

            "It's July26th. I am being picked up by my friend, you know – Ron, today."

            "Don't hit the walls with those things." Was all she said.

            Time passed until he finally heard the doorbell at around 4:30. Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon answered it and Mr. Weasley was at the door with Ron and Hermione behind him. Seeing Mr. Weasley for the second time since Dudley's tongue got over 4 feet long was alarming and Uncle Vernon stepped back. Harry went for the door but before he got out Mr. Weasley stopped him. "Didn't you learn anything from our last visit, Mr. Dursley? Your nephew here is leaving and won't be seeing you for quite some time. Shouldn't you at least wave to him?" 

            Harry muttered, "Mr. Weasley I really don't care."

            "No, Harry. He is not going to see you for a very long time he should at least say 'bye to you"

            Uncle Vernon spoke up. "Bye." He said. "Now leave!" He slammed the door shut.

            "Not a very bright old chap, eh? Said Fred as he climbed out of the car.

            "Nope."

            He put his trunk in the trunk and Hedwig on his lap as he slid in the seat between Ron and Hermione. Fred was in front and Harry guessed George and the rest of the family were at the Burrow. "I need to talk to you guys at the Burrow." He said under his breath to his two friends in the back seat with him. They nodded their heads. Fred started a conversation about Quidditch and trying to guess who the new captain might be (Oliver Wood had graduated the last year). He thought it would be Harry but Harry didn't think he had a chance being the youngest on the team. When they got to the Burrow, Ron helped Harry with his trunk as Hermione carried Hedwig in her cage. "You can let her out of there if you like. I know she will come back." 

            "OK." She said

            You guys don't seem very happy about something.

            "We heard about Siruis." Said Ron.

            "Well that's not what I need to talk to you guys about. I heard it to and sent him a leter about it the funny thing is though I haven't gotten a letter back."

            "Do you think something happened to him?" Asked Hermione.

            "Dunno."

            They brought his luggage up to the top of the house where Ron's room is. Ginny was coming out of her room and saw Harry. "Hi, Ginny."

            "Hi, Harry." She said and went back in her room quickly and nervously. They got up to Ron's room and Harry told them about his scar and the voices he heard.

            Ron said, "I hope something doesn't happen like last time!" Memories of the graveyard and Voldemort's rebirth ran through his mind. "Me too"

            "You did tell Dumbledore didn't you," asked Hermione. 

            "Yes, I sent him an owl. All he told me was to tell him at school like all that happened is found a button."

            Mrs. Weasley came in and they immediately stopped talking about it and started to unpack Harry's things. "Hello, Harry, Dear. How are you?" "Great, and you?" "Just the same. Dinner is ready everyone. Why don't you come down and join us, kids?"

            They went downstairs and had dinner with anther talk of Quidditch. Percy hadn't shown up and Harry took notice of it. "Where's Percy?" He asked. 

            "Ministry work." Ron told him. Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie all played a game of Quidditch while Hermione and Ginny played with Crookshanks inside. The following day everyone went to Diagon Ally to get their school supplies. To their disgust they met up with Malfoy. 

            "Potter, Weasley, Granger," they heard. Spinning around they saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Second hand books again, I suppose Weasley?" Harry gripped the back of Ron's robes to keep him off Malfoy. He would of loved to let go but Lucius Malfoy turned up right behind him. Harry looked in surprise. Hadn't he been thrown in Azkaban. Harry did turn him in as he was a death eater. He didn't understand. He and his two friends glanced at each other and then stared at Mr. Malfoy suspiciously. "I'll see you at school," Malfoy said nastily to them. They had gotten all their school supplies and were back at the Burrow. Right when they toppled out of the fire place (they traveled by Floo Powder. They headed upstairs to put their stuff away. They were about ¾ of the way up when Harry clutched his scar in pain. It stopped almost as suddenly as it started. "Harry, are you OK," Hermione shreaked. Harry lifted his head slowly. "Keep your eyes peeled" he said hoarsely and nervously. They got the rest of the way upstairs. Harry was putting away the Standard Book Of Spells Grade 5.  He heard the hissing voice once more. I'm near but you are too well protected don't worry I will take care of you at school. Who knows maybe sooner!  

            "Did you hear that, guys?" 

            "What?" his friends asked in unison.

            "The voice it – it said that he was n-near but I was too protected and that h-he would g-get me at H-Hogwarts."

            "You-Know-Who?"

            "Yes."

            "He can't hurt you while Dumbledores around. You know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fears him." Hermione assured him."

            "I know. I'm going to sleep early tonight. See you in the morning" 

            "'Night"

            He went to sleep. (A/N: ITS LONGER –HEHE)


	3. The Order of The Pheonix and Hogwarts Ex...

                        Harry was running as fast as he could. He had absolutely no idea why but he couldn't stop. He wondered if he was being forced to run to Voldemort or from him or if he was just running. But, after about 5 minutes of running he began to see brightness and the entrance to the room. When he reached the entrance he wasn't being forced to run anymore. So he decided to look inside. What he saw was actually quite odd. It was a hooded person sitting on the ground with a cry for help. Harry said, "Don't worry I will help you." But to his surprise as the face looked up he was looking into the red slits that were Lord Voldemort's eyes and his scar started to burn a lot. "Why thank you, " Voldemort said. "But I have a feeling that you're the one that's going to be needing help… Crucio!"

                        Harry sank to the ground in pain. 'How can this hurt if I am in a dream' he thought while screaming. And then he realized that he was awake but the spell was still in effect and he couldn't stop screaming. Everyone had been surrounding him for over 5 minutes before he stopped screaming. 

                        "Harry! What's wrong???" asked Mrs. Weasley in a worried voice.

                        "I was dreaming I was forced to run toward Voldemort" –they flinched at the name but Harry continued- "and-and then he put the Cruciatus Curse on me and I-I woke up screaming."

                        They all just stared, lost for words. 

                        Then Ron spoke up. "You don't think that means he's still near here?"

                        "Still?!" asked Mrs. Weasley before Harry could answer.

                        "Harry heard a voice that-that said You-Know-Who was near, mum."

                        "Well, why didn't you tell me or your father."

                        "I just didn't want to scare you."

                        Harry cut in. "I don't think he actually meant he was near here. Maybe he just has access to my thoughts and dreams somehow." They stared at him "Is that possible?" He questioned.

                        "Actually, it is." Said Remus Lupin as he walked in.

                        "How did you get here?" Said everyone at once.

                        "My friend, Siruis, and I have been looking into ekeltricity, I think its called – I'm not sure – anyway  we have learned how to use cameras and have out one watching over Harry as he slept. I'm sorry – I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

                        "Oh, it is, it is." Said Mrs. Weasley after seeing a big shaggy black dog walk through the doorway.

                        "Siruis!" Yelled Harry. "Its so good to see you!"

                        He gave him a big hug.  "Its good to see you to, Harry. But tell you about the letters. Well, there is this thing called the Order of The Pheonix which is a small group of people who have been trying to hunt down Voldemort" – once more everyone but himself, Harry, and Remus flinched – "and I haven't had any time to answer them."

                        "Oh that's okay, but on the news it said that you have been sited near a large muggle town!"

                        "I know. I was thinking about where he might be and was walking and then I found a few people running from me and going towards phelytones, or whatever you called them, and then I realized I wasn't in dog form. I ran as fast as I could to get away from them. I hid behind a rock and changed into a dog and no one knew who I was then so I just trotted back to my hiding place."

                        "Siruis, I'd hate to see you go back to Azkaban. Please when your thinking, sit down or be a dog."

                        Siruis chuckled. "Okay, Harry."

                        "Harry, I need you to tell me what voices you have been hearing." Said Remus.

                        "How did you know that I was hearing voices?"

                        "I too have been in contact with Dumbledore. And he doesn't not care. Its just with the Order and all…" he drifted off. "Well, anyway –the voices?"

                        "They have been telling me that Voldemort will get me at Hogwarts, sir."

                        "You know that no one can hurt you at Hogwarts, though, right?"

                        "Yes, sir."

                        "Well, that will be all. We need to be off. Meeting with the Order."

                        With one last hug from Siruis he and Lupin disapparated.

                        "Well that was quite odd. I mean them just showing up here and then leaving right away." Said Hermione. 

                        "It was." The twins said together.

                        "Come on kids, let's leave Harry alone. Dear" -she was speaking to harry now- "if you would like to get dressed and come down-"

                        "Okay." Harry cut in. wanting to be alone for a moment.

                        Everyone left. As Harry was getting dressed he thought about all that had happened. Siruis being part of an Order when most people still thought he was guilty. And them just showing up here. It was just weird. 

                        After he was dressed he went downstairs and ate with the rest of the gang. 

                        Tomorrow they would be leaving for Hogwarts and Harry wondered what would happen. The day went by quickly and pretty soon Harry found himself playing Exploding Snap with Ron and Hermione at midnight before Mr. Weasley made them go to bed. Everyone went to sleep but Harry couldn't. He didn't want Voldemort to set the Cruciatus Curse on him again in his dreams or even want to think of him. But pretty soon he was asleep unable to stay awake any longer. 

                        He didn't see Voldemort at all. He was just trapped in an almost pitch black room always hearing the same words over and over again: I'll get you tomorrow, I'll get you tomorrow. Harry wondered if Voldemort was actually going to get him or kill him but any way he was scared out of his wits. Nothing changed in his dream. But the voice just kept going on and on and never stopped until he was being shaken awake by Ron. "Get up Harry. We're leaving soon!"

                        He got dressed and packed his things while Ron, Ginny, Hermione and everyone else was getting ready. Soon, he found himself in a taxi cab – they had to use one since they no longer had they're Ford Anglia – crammed in it with him was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, all of they're belongings that were needed at Hogwarts, and they're pets. Pigwidgeon was bouncing in his cage like mad while Crookshanks was running along everyones laps. Hedwig was at Harry's feet asleep somehow. Harry didn't know how in the world she could fall asleep like this. Mrs. Weasley and the twins were in another Taxi Cab. 

                        When they reached Kings Cross Mrs. Weasley got carts for them and they wheeled over to Platform 9 3/4 . 

                        "Harry, Ron, Hermione. You three first."

                        They leaned against the barrier talking casually as they fell through with their belongings. Not long after, Ginny, the twins, and Mrs.Weasley were coming through. Everybody but Mrs. Weasley boarded the train. They found an empty compartment for their stuff then went back out to say goodbye to Ron's mum. They all received a hug and a kiss from her. But harry got an extra hug and as he did he got a whisper in his ear to that said "Be very careful, Harry. Please." And he got on the Train….. (A/N: That's it! Please R/R!)


End file.
